Feudal School Trip
by Digitalpotato
Summary: Marie, Mary, and Roderick's school trip to Japan won't be so boring when they fall down the well after finding three Shiikon shards that had been dropped on the floor
1. Default Chapter

Chapter one: The plane  
  
"I do not know what on earth you see in that thing!" Marie said.  
"You got the Window seat-So why the hell do you have to waste our whole flight playing that?" Mary added.  
The character on the screen ran forward. Suddenly, he was stopped. I had run into a Trainer in Victory Road. Dammit, Roderick was trying to get out of Victory Road because the character was lost and didn't need more trainer battles. The Trainer sent out a Hitmonchan as my character sent out the Alakazam I had obtained in a trade with the kid in front of me.  
"How long have you been playing that game? Like four hours?" Mary said, "Why don't you watch the window? When we were driving to the airport, that's all you did."  
Roderick just ignored Mary. Mary had grown pretty bored with watching the boring in-flight movie about the Wonders of Japan. The freshmen of our Jr. High school were going on a school-trip to Japan. A majority of the passengers were freshman who were either sleeping, playing their gameboys like Roderik, or just re-re-re-reading the in-flight magazines and catalogues.  
"So get this-Pufferfish is considered a delicacy in Japan but some people still die from eating it!" a kid in front of us said.  
"Yuck. That's one more thing to avoid if we finally get there." The other kid in front of us said.  
Roderick turned off the game boy and stared out the window. Surprise surprise, still more of the endless Pacific. The plane had flied over the Pacific for over four hours.  
"Well whaddya know? STILL more Ocean. Unless we're close enough to look at the waves, there is literally NOTHING AT ALL to see there." Roderik said.  
"Hey! Put the headphones on! It's beginning to talk about the Shiikon Jewel-The Jewel of Four souls." Marie said.  
Roderick and Mary put their headphones on and watched the video. On the screen, a portrait of a woman with raven black hair and white and red tunic was portrayed holding a jewel to her chest and she was engulfed by flames.  
"The Shiikon jewel, or the Jewel of Four Souls was believed to have been completely burned with the piestess who had had the jewel in her possession at the time. The Priestess's name was Kikyo. Little more is known about Kikyo except for that she was believed to have died from a wound inflicted by a half-demon who she had loved. In what used to be a feudal village, the grave of Kikyo is believed to be in a cemetery, but evidence has proved the grave to have been empty as if it had been looted, possibly by graverobbers searching for the remains of the Jewel. Otherwise, the Jewel of Four Souls proves to be nothing but a piece of mythology, as it contains Demons which do not exist." The director said.  
"That's what YOU think." Roderick said.  
Marie and Mary turned and looked at Roderick.  
"Why did you say that? You know there are no such things as Demons, or half demons for that matter!" Marie said.  
"I don't know-I just wanted to say that as if I know Demons do exist," Roderick replied.  
Marie and Mary just rolled their eyes.  
"You are weird." Mary said.  
"Now it's talking about Tourism at the Higurashi shrine near the spot of Kikyo's supposed grave," Marie said.  
"Aren't we going to the Higurashi shrine?" Roderick said.  
Mary took out her Brochure of the trip.  
"Yep-it's the first place we go to."  
"I bet the myth of the Shiikon jewel is all we'll hear about there." Roderick said. 


	2. They Exist!

Chapter 2-They Exist  
  
After the long flight to Tokyo and a night in the hotel, the freshman were beginning their Japan Tour. They were at the Higurashi shrine looking at the open exibhits.  
Mary and Marie were sitting down on a bench under the sacred tree.  
"This tree's over a thousand years old-I'm surprised it's still alive." Mary said.  
"And I heard lovers would meet under this tree. And speaking of which, where's Roderick?" Marie said.  
Right on cue, Roderick walked up to Mary and Marie.  
"I bought one of the plastic Shikon Jewels." He said.  
"Oh no-don't tell me you blew your money on a pink plastic ball." Mary said.  
"Don't worry, they weren't too expensive-Though I did have a lot of trouble understanding the Yen" Roderick replied.  
"Didn't you listen to the damn tape at ALL? It explained the Yen exchange rate!" Mary shouted.  
"Excuse me." A girl said.  
A girl about our age with Raven black hair passed. She was wearing a white-and-green shirt and a green mini-skirt and she had a backpack.  
"Who is she? I don't remember seeing her anywhere." Mary said.  
"She looks like the portrait of the Kikyo lady we saw on the video on the plane." Roderick commented.  
"Oh would you stop obsessing over something as silly as a myth! First Demons, then girls who look like priestesses! I knew I never should have pointed that Jewel of Four Souls out on the plane." Marie said.  
"Well excuse me for having weird interests!" Roderick said.  
Suddenley, three small vials dropped from her backpack as the girl entered a building.  
"Hey! You dropped something!" Mary yelled.  
It was too late-The door had already closed.  
Roderick, Mary, and Marie each picked up a vial and ran into the building after her.  
"Hey-You dropped this!" Roderick began as he realized he was talking to an empty room.  
"Where did she go? And what are these things?" Mary said while she examined the vial.  
"Strange things these are-Exact same colour as the plastic Shikon jewel, and why do I feel a strange aura coming from it?" Roderick said.  
"STOP OBSESSING ABOUT THAT ALREADY!!" Mary said.  
Marie was surveying the room. She walked to the well.  
"Where did she go?" Marie asked.  
Roderick and Mary joined her. Marie sit by the well and so did Roderick and Mary.  
"The only other way out of this place is down there-What on earth would she be doing down there?" Marie said.  
"Hello down there!" Mary yelled.  
No answer.  
"Are you okay?" Roderick yelled down the well.  
Only his echo responded.  
"Maybe she's hurt or got knocked unconscious!" Marie said with a slight panic in her voice.  
"I'll go down and see!" Roderick said as he put his feet in the well.  
"What if you land right on her? Or what if she's drowning?" Mary said.  
"That's okay-I can tread water and there are loose bricks so we can climb up." He pointed out as he put his feet on the loose bricks and climbed down.  
Roderick climbed down for what seemed like dozens and dozens of minutes. He was out of sight from Mary and Marie.  
"Are you at the bottom yet?" Mary shouted down.  
"No, damn, this is one deep well! Wait, I think I see som- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!!!" Roderick shouted.  
"Oh my god! Roderick!" Marie shouted.  
Roderick's screams faded into the distance as if they disappeared.  
"Hang on! I'm coming down to get both of you out!" Mary shouted as she put her feet down and started to climb down on the loose bricks. She was still in Marie's sight when she slipped.  
Marie quickly grabbed her hand. Mary begun to slip from her hand but then Marie slipped too and fell down with her.  
Marie and Mary both screamed bloody murder, and then they were both surrounded by pink light.  
"It's the same shade as Roderick's fake jewel and these things!" Mary shouted.  
"Not you too!" Marie shouted back.  
Eventually, they both landed in a tumbled heap at the bottom. There was no water, surprisingly, and there was sunlight coming from the top.  
Marie looked up and there was Roderick climbing up the well with his hands and legs spread out on the wall  
"Roderick!" Marie shouted.  
Roderick looked down.  
"How'd you two get down there?" he shouted back, but he couldn't see them but he did recognize their voices.  
"Climb out! Do like what I'm doing!" he shouted. As he reached the top and climbed out, almost falling down again the process.  
"How do we do it?" Mary shouted.  
"Mary, put your legs on one side and Marie, put your legs on the other side. Hook yourselves together with your arms and climb up-It's like in the Emperor's New Groove movie!" he shouted down.  
Mary and Marie did as he was told. They managed to climb up the well. When they were at the top, Roderick grabbed Mary's hands and Marie quickly grabbed Mary's legs. With their help, Roderick managed to pull them up.  
"Oh good god, what the hell kind of well is this?" Roderick said, rubbing his arms and the small cuts made by the bricks.  
"And why are we outside? Where's the shrine? And why is there a bunch of strange buildings in the distance?" Marie said.  
There were a bunch of old-fashioned buildings in the distance.  
"What kind of place is this?" Mary said.  
"Maybe we could ask for directions at that strange place." Marie said.  
"Good ideas, I've had enough wells for one day." Roderick replied.  
We got closer to the village and we heard a loud voice shout out, "DEMONS ARE APPROACHING!!".  
"Demons?!" Mary screamed.  
"DEMONS?!?!" Marie screamed in confusions.  
"Demons? Cool! Where?" Roderick said.  
A strange man in a red tunic ran out at the trio.  
Mary and Marie screamed.  
The strange man swung his fist at trio.  
"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!!" he shouted.  
All three of them screamed and quickly dashed off in different directions, the yellow "blades" narrowly missed them.  
"Wh-wh-what the hell was THAT?!" Mary said.  
"Oh no! They've got three shards of the Shikon Jewel!" A female voice shouted.  
A huge panther-like-beast with a rider flew up from the village. The rider had a gigantic boomerang and chucked it at the trio.  
Marie screamed and Roderick ducked it. Mary managed to hide behind the well and the boomerang slammed right into it.  
The man in the red charged at Roderick and took out a huge sword.  
"Eeek! Madman with huge sword!" Roderick shouted.  
The man swung the gigantic Sword, and Roderick jumped unusually high and avoided it.  
"Unbelievable!" the man said, "He avoided the Tetsuaiga! I blame the Shikon shard on it!"  
"Inuyasha! There is another one behind the well where my boomerang struck and another by the tree!" the rider of the panther yelled.  
"Right! Leave this one to me!" the man called Inuyasha shouted as he swung the huge sword at him again but again, Roderick jumped really high and dodged it.  
A man in a purple robe ran out to join the fray.  
The man dove on Roderick and held him down. Then he pulled Roderick up and held his staff to his neck. Roderick begun choking.  
Roderick quickly hit the man in the face and managed to escape from the staff.  
"They aren't fighting back!" The rider yelled as Mary and Marie ducked the boomerang yet again.  
"They're trying to catch us off guard with their looks!" the man called Inuyasha yelled back.  
Roderick took the plastic Shikon Jewel out of his pocket.  
"Is this what you're looking for?" he yelled.  
"Oh my god! He's got the whole shikon jewel!!" the man called Inuyasha yelled as the man in the purple robe got up again.  
"WELL TAKE THE BLOODY THING!" Roderick yelled as he chucked it at the man in the purple robe's head. It bounced of his forehead and landed on his foot.  
"This is the full shard?!" the man said.  
"Whoa! I BET IT'S ANOTHER OF NARAKU'S FALSE IDENTITIES!!!" the rider yelled.  
"But they only have three shards!" another voice yelled.  
Roderick took out the vial with the jewel shard and threw it at the man called Inuyasha.  
"There goes one of them!"  
Meanwhile, two other vials hit the man called Inuyahsa in the head.  
"Take the stupid things! They're not ours anyway! I give up! Just don't kill us!" Mary shouted.  
"What kind of crazy place IS this?" Marie commented.  
The other person walked up to where Roderick was standing.  
"Hey! You're the girl who fell down the well at the shrine!" Roderick, Mary, and Marie shouted at the same time.  
"What? You're the freshman from the shrine! How on earth did you get here?!"  
"Um-Long story." Marie said.  
Marie explained what had happened.  
"Um, okay." The girl said, "I'm sorry for what we caused, and thank you for returning the Shikon Jewel shards that I dropped. Oh where are my manners! My name is Kagome, this person is Inuyasha. He's a-"  
"Oh cool, are those real?" Mary said as she reached up to Inuyasha's head and rubbed his dog ears with her fingers.  
"Hey! Let me feel them too!" Marie said as both of them were rubbing Inuyasha's dog ears with their fingers. Inuyasha started growling.  
"STOP THAT AT ONCE!!!" Inuyasha yelled.  
"SIT!" Kagome yelled and Inuyasha dropped right to the ground.  
"Sorry about that, he doesn't like it when you touch his dog ears- That's Inuyasha, he's a half-breed, you know, his father was a Dog Demon and his mother was a human." Kagome said.  
"They exist! I knew it!" Roderick said.  
The man in the purple robe walked up to the trio.  
"Hello-I'm Miroku. Would any of you two girls consider bearing my chi- " Miroku said until he was interrupted by a few actions and noises.  
Whap!  
Crack!  
Slam!  
"OW!"  
Those were the sounds of Marie slapping Miroku in the face, Mary punching Miroku in the Jaw, Roderick kicking him in the shin, and Miroku's reaction to it all.  
"PERVERT!!" All three of them yelled  
"HA! THAT'll teach you not to ask EVERY SINGLE GIRL you meet that question! Especially if they're traveling with another man." The rider said, "I'm Sango, I'm a Demon slayer, and this is Kirara." Sango pointed to the panther-like-beast which was now the size of a kitten with two tails.  
"Awwww, it's cute!" Mary and Marie said as they both kneeled down and petted Kirara. Kirara purred.  
"Don't forget about me!" a voice said.  
A boy with fox feet and a fluffy fox tail ran out.  
"That's Shippou." Kagome said, "He's a fox demon."  
"Cool!" Roderick said.  
"So what on earth is going on?" Mary said after she was done petting Kirara.  
"Well, it's a long story..." Kagome said.  
And Kagome explained their situation with the shards of the Shikon jewel, Demons, The feudal Era, and Naraku.  
"A-HA!!" Roderick said, "They DO exist! And you thought I was kidding, right? Well there you go!"  
Suddenley, Roderick had an itch on his neck. He slapped it.  
"Ouch!" a tiny voice said.  
"What on earth?"  
"I believe you've met Meioga." Inuyasha said, "He's a flea."  
Roderick grabbed Meioga in his hands.  
"I'm sorry, but your blood was so tasty." Meioga said.  
"If you gave me a protist infection, then you are SO dead." Roderick said.  
Everyone just looked clueless.  
  
(Sorry for any spelling errors) 


End file.
